Dreadknight (Bram Velsing, Watcher Datafile)
DREADKNIGHT Dr. Bram Velsing secret Bram Velsing was a Latverian scientist that served Doctor Doom. Bram Velsing started to show rebellious ambitions, and Dr. Doom would not have that. Doom grafted a skull-like helmet to Velsing's face and Bram was left in Balkan wilds. He was nurtured back to health by the Children and Victoria Frankenstein, the granddaughter of Dr. Victor von Frankenstein. Velsing came across a mutant horse and used it as a mount (Dubbing the mutated stallion Hellhorse). He also stole resources from Frankenstein. He eventually plotted to take Victor Frankenstein's secret notebooks. His plans were thwarted by Frankenstein and Iron Man and he was put into custody under Victoria. He eventually escaped with his weaponry, and he engaged in mercenary work so he could gain enough wealth and power to attempt a coup of Latveria. He teamed with villains such as Morgan Le Fay and her son Mordred. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D6, Team D4 Distinctions Brilliant Engineer, Castigated by Doctor Doom, Latverian Lancer Power Sets DREADKNIGHT ARMORY Cybernetic Senses D6, Energy Blast D10, Enhanced Strength D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Bulletproof. Spend a die from the doom pool to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from fire- or kinetic based attacks. SFX: Joust. Against a single target double Weapon, then shutdown this SFX. Recover by activating an opportunity. SFX: Power Lance. Add a D6 to your dice pool for an attack action and step back highest die in your pool by –1. Step up physical stress inflicted by +1. Limit: Gear. Shut down a Dreadknight Armory power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Limit: Fear of Doom. Step up emotional stress inflicted by Doctor Doom, or characters posing as Doctor Doom to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. HELLHORSE Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Flight D6, Superhuman Stamina D10 SFX: Claws and Fangs. Add a D6 to your dice pool for an attack action and step back highest die in your pool by –1. Step up physical stress inflicted by +1. SFX: Destrier. If a pool includes a Genetic Enhanced Horse power, you may replace two dice of equal size with a die one step larger. SFX: Second Wind. Before making an action including a Genetic Enhanced Horse power, spend a doom die the same size or larger than current physical stress to recover it and step up the Genetic Enhanced Horse power for this action. Limit: Mount. Hellhorse has its own physical stress track. Physical stress received by a character riding Hellhorse may be shifted to physical stress for Hellhorse for free. If it becomes stressed out shut down Hellhorse. Shutdown Hellhorse and add a D6 doom die or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Take a recovery action to reactivate Hellhorse. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Science Expert D8, Tech Master D10, Wilderness Rookie D6 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Latverian Characters Category: Latverian Underground Category: Frightful Four